Que páscoa
by Sophie-sama
Summary: rin é uma chocolatra convicta e quando sua data preferida do ano chega- a páscoa- sesshoumaru parece que simplesmente se ESQUECEU, agora uma rin maluca vai fazer de tudo para garantir um chocolate, mas não é tão fácil quanto parece. RIN/SESS INU/KAG.


_a páscoa é amanhã,_

_e para comemorar uma fic- pela primeira vez- rinsess._

_uma shortfic de dois capts, um postado hj e SE TIVER REVIEWS o segundo postado amanhã._

_mas eu vou dizer uma coisa,_

_que páscoa viu?_

* * *

Rin olhou para os lados, a barra estava limpa, seu namorado havia ido para o quarto se trocar enquanto ela ficara na sala... sozinha.

Ela se agachou e começou a procurar embaixo do sofá qualquer vestígio daquela pequena coisinha adocicada feita com cacau, pelos céus, ele não podia ter simplesmente_ esquecido_ da sua data preferida, era impossível, ele lhe prometera, ah! Quantos chocolates na páscoa passada, sua boca ficava seca só de lembrar, ele enchera a casa dela com ovos de páscoa e outros tipos de chocolate, mas e esse ano? Faltavam apenas dois dias para a páscoa e ela não teria um único chocolate? Fala sério!

Tudo bem, quando ele fizera aquilo rin sofrera para perder peso, mas ela sempre faria um sacrifício maior quando o assunto é chocolate, por que? Simplesmente por que é _chocolate._

Rin era viciada em chocolate desde os quatorze anos e agora depois de seis anos esse vicio melhorara mas não fora embora, principalmente _nesta_ época.

Ela suspirou e se sentou com a cabeça baixa, droga, ele sempre lhe dava antes da época, mas... NÃO! ELE NÃO TINHA ESQUEÇIDO!

"rin?" a menina olhou para trás e viu sesshoumaru arrumado, ele vestia uma calça jeans e uma blusa azul social com as mangas enroladas até o cotovelo e alguns botões desabotoados. "o que você está fazendo?"

Rin corou um pouco, não queria admitir que estava procurando o chocolate, ela queria uma surpresa de novo, queria ver o sorriso de satisfação nele quando ela começasse a gritar em agradecimento... coisa que não aconteceria do jeito que ele, provavelmente, gostava se fosse dado com ela sabendo.

"eu... eu...." ela olhou para algo e sorriu." estava procurando a chave do carro."

Ele segurou o riso.

"embaixo do sofá?"

Rin corou.

" ela caiu, sabe como eu sou, eu estava aqui pensando na morte da bezerra quando sem querer a chave caiu e como iríamos sair sem a chave do carro hein senhor espertinho? Ah não! Eu tinha que pega-la! Mas eu não sabia muito bem em qual parte da sala ela estava..."

Sesshoumaru suspirou enquanto via a namorada falar... falar... falar e falar.

"rin."

"mas eu sabia que estava perto de mim, eu sabia, mas eu juntei minhas forças de mulher maravilha e então a encontrei com um poder que nem o coelhinho da páscoa poderia com seus ovos...."

Ela colocou a mão na boca, ele a olhou confuso, droga ela quase mencionara páscoa, ela não podia, sesshoumaru tinha de fazer isso por ele mesmo, sim, Rin era romântica e para uma romântica o homem deve tomar a iniciativa, deve ter atitude, fazer coisas fofas.

"ela caiu." ela falou por fim.

Sesshoumaru revirou os olhos.

"vamos rin."

Ela se levantou e andou até sesshoumaru, por que ele parecia tão a vontade? Por que ele não estava preocupado? Algo do tipo: será que ela vai descobrir? Será que ela não desconfia de nada?

Por que estava tão calmo? Era isso que Rin se perguntava enquanto via sesshoumaru dirigir calmamente seu carro.

" o que foi Rin?"ela arregalou os olhos, ele percebeu.

" não foi nada, eu só estava pensando aonde podíamos ir maru-kun." é óbvio que percebeu, ele enrugou a testa e a olhou desconfiado.

" maru-kun?" Rin arregalou os olhos, droga, ela só o chamava de maru-kun quando realmente _há _algo errado, ela não conseguia evitar, maldita mania.

" ahn, algo errado, maru-kun vem de sesshoumaru-kun, quem mandou você ter esse nome hein? dá para fazer vários apelidos com ele, apelidos legais quero dizer ahn... maru-kun." ela suspirou.

Ele encostou o carro e se virou para rin.

"Rin Yamanaka, há algo que está escondendo de mim, o que é?"

Rin fez bico.

" não é nada sesshou, eu só estou preocupada com as provas da faculdade, você sabe como é."

"Rin, eu também sei que _não _é isso, mas vou deixar passar agora pois não quero que o nosso almoço se estrague por causa de uma briguinha qualquer." Rin agradeceu aos céus nessa hora- mas não pense que eu vou esquecer.

" droga."ela murmurou.

Ao menos ela escaparia... por enquanto.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Rin conseguira fugir de sesshoumaru o dia todo, porém ela não conseguia esconder sua frustração, ela precisava conversar com alguém e ela sabia com quem, por isso quando dera seis da tarde ela fora para a loja de um "conhecido" seu.

Ela ficou encarando a frente da loja por alguns minutos, a cor bege em algumas partes e marrom em outras, os moveis de madeira delicada, os vidros nas laterais com os vários tipos de "produtos" da loja e o nome escrito bem grande em dourado em cima: **Chocoholic **

Sim, era uma loja de chocolates, com os mais diversos tipos, vários ovos de páscoa( nessa época) e o melhor: os mais deliciosos que rin já provara.

Mas não, rin não estava lá para provar os mais deliciosos chocolates feitos pelas mãos rudes do arrogante rapaz que os fazia, mas sim para falar com uma moça que trabalhava aí, sua melhor amiga,

Sua prima,

A namorada de seu cunhado.

Sim, é até meio estranho que o irmão de sesshoumaru tenha primeiro seguido essa carreira e segundo estar namorado ela, principalmente por que eles brigavam muito, mas isso não vem ao caso agora, o caso era que sesshoumaru havia esquecido da data mais importante do ano, para rin é claro, e nem estava se importando com isso.

Mas quem que se esquece de algo está se importando se essa pessoa se esqueceu? Rin suspirou antes de adentrar pelas portas de vidro e olhar a decoração de páscoa da loja, ela suspirou.

Isso era um tanto estranho para ela, não estar louca pelos chocolates na sua frente, mas também seu namorado simplesmente ESQUEÇERA dessa data, não dava nem vontade de comer chocolate... espera, dava sim, de raiva!

" certo, aqui está seu troco." Ela ouviu a voz dela e olhou para a menina.

Kagome estava linda como sempre, seu cabelo ondulado nas pontas caía delicadamente em seu colo enquanto sua delicada roupa verde escura com babados e o avental branco com delicados desenhos lhe dava um ar infantil.

" obrigada pela preferência." Ela falou quando o casal que comprava alguns chocolates saiu da loja, então ela se virou para rin e falou.

" achei que tinha se esquecido de mim, rin-chan." Rin deu um sorriso sem-graça e se aproximou do balcão.

Kagome arrumou algo no balcão e perguntou.

" então, o que vai ser hoje? O de sempre?" rin balançou a cabeça negativamente, kagome suspirou. " a não, você não quer chocolate? O que houve, querida?"

Rin se sentou no banquinho de ferro com acolchoado marrom e suspirou.

" sesshoumaru não tem dito simplesmente nada sobre páscoa, e nem parece preocupado com isso, tipo: será que ela descobriu? Ah káh, eu acho que ele esqueceu!" kagome riu.

" o sesshoumaru? Esqueceu da sua data preferida? Tenha dó!" rin fez uma careta.

" o inuyasha-kun está aonde?" kagome revirou os olhos.

" dormindo ao lado do fogão."

Então três coisas aconteceram:

arregalou os olhos.

perdeu o equilíbrio.

caiu da cadeira e a levou junto.

" RIN-CHAN?" gritou kagome saindo detrás do balcão para ir ver como a prima estava, Rin fez uma careta e disse.

" droga." Okay, sua vida parecia estar indo de mal a pior, seu namorado simplesmente_ esquecera _de sua data e agora caíra e ficara toda dolorida, o que mais poderia acontecer? O chocolate acabar? Não! Isso não!

" rin-chan, o que te deu?" rin suspirou e disse se levantando enquanto kagome levantava a cadeira.

" eu só me assustei, como assim dormindo ao lado do fogão?" dessa vez foi kagome que suspirou.

" eu não sei, ele tem trabalhado bastante em um tipo de projeto ou algo do tipo, insiste em me deixar longe da cozinha, mas fazer o que? Eu não posso nem falar nada tenho tido uma folga grande daquele fogão só fico apreensiva por causa dele." Rin assentiu e se sentou de novo.

" mas que tipo de projeto é esse?" kagome pensou um pouco e disse.

" ele é." Ela não pôde continuar pois viu alguém entrando na loja. " é o sesshou." Rin se virou e kagome também pegando algo na prateleira.

Nesse mesmo instante alguém entrou pela porta, andando graciosamente aonde seus passos não faziam nem um mínimo barulho, sua beleza estonteante era de fazer qualquer um se apaixonar e seu olhar frio... sedutor.

" rin?" ele falou com uma voz grave.

Rin arregalou os olhos, como podia ficar hipnotizada pela beleza de seu namorado até agora? Namoravam há anos, isso não deveria acontecer mais, mas de uma coisa era certa: a beleza dos taishou- sendo o pai, a mãe, o filho mais velho e o mais novo- era com certeza algo de outro mundo.

" o que está fazendo aqui?" ele perguntou confuso.

Rin arregalou os olhos e sentiu seu rosto corar como sempre acontecia quando não queria responder ou não sabia que mentira contar.

" então rin-chan, esse daqui é o que eu dizia, é chocolate ao leite com recheio de avelã." Começou a falar kagome como se estivessem realmente falando sobre chocolates, sesshoumaru suspirou ao ver que ela estava ali por chocolate... o que _em parte _era verdade.

Mas não era o chocolate da loja que interessava rin- no momento, é claro.- mas sim o chocolate que ela queria ganhar de seu namorado na páscoa, fala sério, ele não podia ter _simplesmente _esquecido.

Nunca.

" kagome?" falou sesshoumaru, a moça o olhou. " o inuyasha está aqui?" kagome apontou para a cozinha.

" sinta-se a vontade para acorda-lo como quiser, só tente não matar o meu namorado." Sesshoumaru fez cara de triste.

" droga, logo o que eu queria." Kagome revirou os olhos.

" vá logo." Ele assentiu e foi até a cozinha.

Não demorou cinco segundos rin já estava mais perto de kagome e perguntando.

" o que você acha que ele veio fazer aqui?" kagome fez uma careta e disse.

" não faço idéia, mas vendo que ele veio até aqui... quer saber? Eu não faço idéia, quando se trata do sesshou eu nem sei." Rin suspirou e olhou para o chocolate que kagome segurava.

" é com avelã mesmo?" kagome riu.

0o0o0o0o0o0o em outro lugar 0o0o0o0o0o

" então miroku, como estou?" perguntou um ser vestido de coelhinho cor-de-rosa.

" rosa." Ele falou simplesmente enquanto arrumava algo em sua câmera.

O ser de rosa fez uma cara de triste, deixou as lágrimas caírem e começou a chorar e gritar.

Miroku respirou fundo tentando se acalmar e se concentrar.

" AH SEU GAY IDIOTA PARE DE GRITAR!" não, não havia sido miroku quem dissera aquilo- ele queria, mas não disse, porque alguém falou antes- mas sim uma bela moça vestida de coelhinho da _play boy_, ela possuía cabelos chocolates presos em um rabo de cavalo, olhos castanhos e usava uma maquiagem simples com um batom vermelho sangue.

" s-s-s-s-sango?" falou- gaguejou- miroku enquanto a olhava – babando.

**Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista**

_Ei irmã, vai irmã, irmã gêmea, ganha irmã  
Ei irmã, vai irmã, irmã gêmea, vai irmã_

Sango era uma modelo desde os dezenove anos, ou seja há dois anos e fazia um sucesso tremendo, seu corpo era estrutural e nessa roupa ficava perfeito, ela sorriu vitoriosa ao ver o rapaz babando e começou a andar meio que desfilando até aonde ele estava- e infelizmente ao lado de jakotsu- e se sentou ao seu lado cruzando as pernas _e que pernas_ pensou miroku, ela deu um sorriso malicioso e perguntou.

**He met Marmalade down in Old New Orleans  
Struttin' her stuff on the street  
She said, "Hello, hey Joe  
You wanna give it a go?"**

_ele encontrou marmalade  
no velho molin rouge  
se oferecendo na rua  
ela disse:  
"olá, joe, está a fim ?"_

"então miroku, quando começa o ensaio?" miroku deu um sorriso malicioso e disse.

" agora mesmo... se depender por mim." Sango se levantou e foi até o cenário e começou a fazer poses, miroku tirava as fotos e babava, jakotsu vendo que estava sobrando pegou sua cestinha- rosa- com ovos- cor de rosa- e saiu pulando que nem um carneirinho dali, deixando os dois a sós.

**Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya here  
Mocha chocolata, ya ya  
Creole Lady Marmalade**

_Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (da da)  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (ooh yeah yeah)  
Pele de chocolate ya ya  
Crioula Dama Marmalade, uh_

Miroku olhou para sango cúmplice e disse.

" ele já foi?" sango olhou para a porta e sorriu maliciosamente, o chamou com o dedo ele sorriu e largou a camera, indo até a moça.

**Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?**

_você quer dormir comigo esta noite?  
você quer dormir comigo?_

0o0o0o0o no dia seguinte, em outro lugar 0o0o0o0o

Faltava apenas um dia para a páscoa, rin olhava para o namorado que lia um papel qualquer, será que ele realmente se esquecera?

Ah não! Ela iria faze-lo se lembrar, nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse.

Chega de ser boazinha.

* * *

_mandem reviews por favor gente,_

_a música utilizada na fic é:_

**_lady marmelady - Moulin Rouge soundtrack._**

_bem, mandem reviews._

_se houve estas eu vou postar o próximo capt amanhã._

_bjs_

_sophie-sama_


End file.
